I'm not mad, I swear!
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Harry potter has not spoke for 9 months. Hermione Granger has ...a few problems. The two meet in a mental hospital for teens but will they be able to help each other. and if they do will it be worth it in the end.
1. Chapter 1

i hate Ginny and Harry being together with a passion so i thought why not try a little harry and hermione and well this is the result so tell me what you think

Lil angel xoxo

* * *

Petunia Dursley was worried. She had always swore not to do this. But she knew something had to be done. She supposed that if she was honest she had always known since that day 9 months ago.

Reaching forward she placed a hand on the white holding room in front of her but she did not push the door, instead she thought back to what had led to this moment.

She had knew the child from birth and a happier boy you could find no where. Lily and James doted on him. The perfect little family. Then a week before Harry's 15 birthday, a drunk driver ripped the family apart.

Tom Riddle, the drunk driver, was killed on impact as were Lily and James. Harry however was knocked unconscious only to later wake up in hospital.

When Petunia had got the call she immediately decided that young Harry would stay with her. But the Harry Potter that turned up on her doorstep was not the boy she knew. This one was dark and cold, hatred filled his eyes yet not a sound escaped his lips.

It had been 9 months since then and Harry had still not spoke a word. Many psychiatrists insisted that he be sent to a hospital. But Petunia refused to do that to a child, so he remained with her.  
Harry glanced up as his Aunt stepped into the room. His blank stare made strangers stare and even now Petunia felt a slight sliver of fear.

"Harry I'm leaving now. But I promise I will come visit as soon as possible. Harry do you understand me."

The black haired boy nodded once before staring back at his hands. Petunia stepped forward and knelt in front of the boy.

"I'm only doing this because I love you. I'm so sorry but you need help and I can't give you it. You will be home in no time I'm sure."

Harry glared at her before reaching for his now ever present notepad and pen.

You don't love me. If you did you wouldn't be leaving me here. I do not need help. I am me that is all. Your house is not my home. My home is now inhabited by strangers. My home is Godric's Hollow.

The red ink glistened on the page eerily similar to blood. Harry would write in no other colour.

"Harry of course I love you. Don't ever think otherwise and you do need help. Your happiness is gone and I want you to gain it back. That's all,"her eyes begged him to understand. But no emotion crossed his face.

A piece of paper was shoved her way Harry having began writing before she had finished speaking.

I can make my own happiness. I wasn't happy before, I was naïve and I paid for it. You just don't want me ruining your little neighbour hood.

"Harry no that's not true,"Petunia's eyes began to water,"I would do anything to keep you with me. I love you like my own son"

Leave! Leave now!

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. The unusual shade only serving to scare Petunia more.

Petunia left the boy alone closing the door. The sound of a fist hitting the wall followed closely after. Blinking away her remaining tears she began to walk away down the corridor. Guilt filled her heart as she walked away from her nephew. She only hoped Lily would understand.

* * *

**soo what do you think ? i know its short**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**:) soo second chapter :) hope its okay. **

**But first a big thanks to sassay for the Story Alert :) TwilightCrazyAssBitch for the story Alert as well :) love the name btw. mabajama for the Review and Story Alert. cosmoGirl666 for the Story Alert. Harry Saotome for the Story Alert and Favourite. Dafaril for the Story 1 for the Story Alert. MsHannawolf for the favourite :). DobbyLovesSocks for the review :) potter-granger-mad for the Favourite. pawsrule for the story alert and review I really appreciate it. pheonixplus, 2022, RollingintheArmsoftheOcean, hey-torch , the butterflyangel and FireWolf999 for the story Alerts. Love ya alllllll! Oh and MaddeTheLover for the review and favourite :) big hugs to you**

**Xoxo Lil Angel**

**Wow that's a lotta writing.**

*********************************  
Mom what the hell are we doing here?" Hermione screamed,"take me home right now!"

"Hermione you will not talk to me that way. I am your Mother and will be spoken to with respect." Jane Granger responded glaring at her daughter."You belong in here."

Hermione turned her eyes to her father, a pout already forming on her face."Please Daddy I'll be good I swear. I love you and I will try and be better"

His face began to cave as he looked at his daughter, remembering when she was younger and would stare at him that same way when she wanted him to stay or buy her a new book.

A sharp cough jerked him back to reality.

"Hermione, sweetheart, this is for the best. Your mother thinks that-"

"Oh now that makes more sense! So little miss perfect wants rid of me. just because I can't be the perfect daughter you want." Hermione scoffed crossing her arms.

"Hermione you know that's not true," her father sighed .

"Oh cut the crap dad. She said herself she never wanted a kid like me. That bitch is probably worried that you'll see what I've seen all along. That she's a jumped up tart."

Jane glared at her daughter before clutching at her husbands arm."Henry, darling, I think we should leave. I'm sure once we are gone Hermione will settle in just fine."

With that both parents left the room, Henry shooting a fond look at his daughter who ignored him.

Hermione knew the real reason she was left here. Her mother wanted a daughter. But not Hermione. A daughter who liked Barbies over books and clothes over experiments.

Well that was just a shame wasn't it

*********************************  
Hermione Granger was led down yet another white corridor.

All the corridors were white in this place. To clean and pure. To neat. To perfect.

She had been dropped off that morning and the Doctor in front of her was giving her a tour. But as they passed a smartly dressed woman with tear filled eye's and a long neck, Hermione couldn't help but think back to her own mother and the difference between her and this woman.

"If you could please take a seat in here and someone will be with you shortly."

Hermione nodded at the woman taking a seat in front of the desk. A tall stern looking woman with a tight bun in her hair sat in the other seat.

"I am Mrs McGonagall and will be you therapist. You may call me Minerva." Reaching forward she placed a sheet in Hermione's hands. "Will you please read and sign the bottom."

Name: Hermione Granger

Age: 15

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 95 LBS

Diagnosis: Cutting - self made cuts on arms, face and neck and no self awareness also OCD.

Notes: Patient was dropped off by parents after having been found in the bathroom cutting arms and scratching at her face. Has a habit of disappearing for hours on end. Patient to be kept until suitable for release 5 months at least.

Signed :

Hermione leant forward and signed her name with a flourish.

*********************************

**Sorrry I swear they will definitely get longer :) oh and if ive got something wrong please tell me**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 is a magic number :P soo here we go guys don't be shy :) love it hate it ? Don't care ? I need to know. :P **

**This chapter is for MaddeTheLover because your reviews make me chuckle :P and mabajama because yours made me smile :) and sassay because your so nice and gave me a new name for Hermione :D xoxo and Dafaril I've already spoke to you :P**

**Xoxo**

**Lil Angel**

*********************************  
"Okay now Hermione I will be taking you to your wing. Please follow me."

As Hermione was led to the room she thought about what she had just read.  
Cutting and lack of awareness. Simple enough when put on paper. Hermione knew she wasn't normal. She was a loner. The girl who chose the library over friends. The type of girl who would do something dangerous just to see the result.

She had heard her mother talking about her cuts a couple of days ago. Ugly she had called them. But to Hermione each jagged line was a work of art full of emotion and passion. Each one telling its own story. A story no one was meant to see. A story never to be told.

Her first scar still remained on her left wrist, the only one on this arm. The result of her mother screaming that she wanted a daughter not a little know-it-all. It had got more extreme from then on until eventually Hermione accepted any type of pain. Burning her skin in a boiling bath. Running her hand over an open flame. Always careful to not leave a mark. But the cuts had to be remembered. They were a part of her. As were the scars on her face. Glaring at the small stubs now on the end of her nails, Hermione remembered peeling at the skin on her cheek blood dripping to the floor and a small smile began to grace her lips as she remembered the moment of pure bliss.  
"Right now this is our Lion wing. We have 4 wings. Lion, Badger,Snakes and Eagles. Now what was your room number? 97 wasn't it?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the other woman. How the hell was she meant to know.

"Okay this is 94" Hermione read the small name plate as they passed. Fred Weasley, underneath a name had been scratched into the wood. George Weasley.

"-95-" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. A skinny face peaked around the wood before it disappeared, the door slamming shut.

"-96-" Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Ah Here we are 97. Go on in dear don't be shy. I'm sorry but I really must be going to see another client." And with a smile she left Hermione standing there.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley? Hermione frowned at another Weasley name, before pushing the door open. The room was about the average size of a hospital room. 2 beds resided within, one on either side, one pink and one purple, with a large window separating the wall facing the door. Another door was tucked in the left wall. Hermione assumed it must be the bathroom. The thing that drew her attention the most was the girl sitting on the Pink bed which must have been her's. Her long red hair reached her waist and large brown eyes were framed by think lashes. She wore a short red dress that barley covered half her thighs and left her shoulder's, neck and arms bare.

"Hey I'm Hermione you are?"

************  
**Yes I know its short. :( sorry **

**Thankyou to madmick74 for the Story Alert and same for leaf543 :) and again for sbolzzz and again for Ruby 101. And yep once again for Nelos anddddd digi-assassin thanks for the Story alert :) as well. Thankyou to Will love ever come for the favourite Smithback thanks for the Review. **

**Btw I've got the next chapter wrote but do you want to read her convo with ginny ? **

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **realllllly dont like posting two chapters at once because i usually get reviews for 1 then the 2 i would have got but mabajama is right it is too short so heres the next one and thanks to the lovely review from my guest. **

**Lil Angel xoxo**

Harry stared at the woman in front of him then back down at the sheet in his hand.

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Weight:127 LBS

Diagnosis: Muteness and Anger Management problems

Notes: patient hasn't spoke since the death of both parents 9 months ago. Doctor's say there are no medical problems stopping him from speaking. Anger problems which result in him attacking those and his surroundings.

Signed:

He grabbed his pen and was just about to sign when Dr Mcgongal reached out and plucked the pen from his hand replacing it with her own.

"Black if you wouldn't mind."

Next thing Harry knew the desk was lying on its side papers tossed in the air and on the floor. Pressing a button on the wall the stern woman leaned into the small speaker.

"Molly if you would please escort Harry to the Dinner Room please."

Harry turned as a plumpish, kind looking, red haired woman opened the door.

"Go Harry, we will discuss this later."

Harry loved the colour white. It was so clean and bright. At his first look everything was white in the Dinner Room. The long tables and matching chairs, the linoleum floor, the long pillars reaching the ceiling. The ceiling however was a mixture of Blues and Pinks, Oranges and Yellows, all mixing into a fancy pattern.

A small table rested in each corner of the room. Harry was led over to the one furthest from the door, tucked in the right uppermost part of the room. Boys sitting one side and girls on the other.

"Now this is your table" Molly said a smile on her face as she gestured at the all ready eating teenagers. Seeing his puzzled luck she frowned. Harry pointed from the table to himself and understanding filled her face.

"Oh yes the tables. You get placed with those most likely to help you."

Harry's face darkened before he pointed once again to himself but this time at another table.

"No dear you can't change. Its part of our process. Now sit down and I'll come get you in an hour to show you to your room." And at that she left.

Harry sat down as the small table, noticing the small name plate engraved on the chair. A lanky red haired boy in front of him leant forward.

"So what are you here for." Harry couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this normal looking boy before staring at him.

Laughing nervously the boy continued "I'm Ron Weasley." Seeing Harry raise an enquiring eye brow at his last name, he continued."That woman is my foster mother. She takes in all the one's with no one else. So do you talk at all?"

Harry shook his head before giving the boy a glare as if asking if he had a problem with that.

"Ahhh so I'm guessing that's your problem. Don't worry everyone's got something. Like I've got a slight temper"

A chubby boy next to him burst out laughing. "Slight temper. Ron mate you destroyed the full cafeteria when they ran out of pudding last week."

Ron shot the other boy a glare,"yeah well at least I'm not a kleptomaniac Neville. You name it this boys stole it. Got caught after trying to steal a sword of all things."

"Hey it was ruby encrusted and I didn't steal it. It just happened to land in my hands when the window broke." At this 2 boys burst into laughter drawing weird looks from those around them.

Harry just stared at them his face emotionless and giving off a bored aura.

"What did I miss?" A short girl with red hair came and took a seat closest to them, shooting a flirty smile as both Neville and himself, before waving another girl into the seat opposite. "Oh by the way this is Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny had been talking for ages before suddenly the younger girl jumped to her feet and pulled Hermione out the room.

"Come on we've got to get to dinner." Ginny stopped in front of room 95 before hammering on the door. "Parvati!Lavender, its lunch time! Are you coming?"

The same face Hermione had seen before appeared along with another darker skinned girl. Both girls could have been models if it wasn't for the sharp jutting of bones and dark circled eyes.

"Really Ginny? What do you really want?" The blonde said before staring at Hermione before a smirking. "Who's scar face."

Ginny shot an apologetic look at Hermione who ducked her head letting her hair cover her cheek.

"God Lavender way to be a bitch. This is Hermione and even with that scar she's more beautiful then you will ever be."

The girls eyes filled with hatred and tears before the door was slammed shut.

"Sorry about that Mione. Lav and Parv are two of the biggest bitches in this joint. Anorexic the both of them.-"

Hermione was shocked that Ginny would just announce this in the corridor. I mean sure it was an empty corridor but still.

" -They never leave they're room unless forced. The only one worse then them is probably Pansy but she's a snake so its all good."

Finally Ginny led her into a large room and over to a small table where 3 boys sat. 2 of them burst into Laughter as they approached.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked before directing Hermione's attention to the small engraved chair opposite. "Oh by the way this is Hermione."

The largest of the 3 boys leant forward and shook her hand. "Names Neville. Suspected Kleptomaniac." Hermione smiled at the boys kind face.

"And I'm Ron. Anger management same as our little Gin Gin's here." He leant over and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"God Ron I do not have anger issues. Get it right its Histrionic Personality Disorder. Or as the doctors put it. I crave attention."

Hermione smiled fondly at the smaller girl before turning to the others. "Well I'm Hermione"

Both Ron and Neville smiled at her before Ginny burst into full story telling mode about something that had happened yesterday complete with gestures and arm movements, leaving Hermione to examine the last occupant of the table.

His jet black hair hung in a messy style over his forehead, a small scar just peaking out from under it. As if sensing his stare his head rose and a piercing green glare cut into her own eyes. Everything about the boy gave off a message of don't mess with me. Hermione quickly glanced away as the boys lips began to curl into a smirk.

Seeing her duck quickly, Neville placed a hand on the girls shoulder before shooting her a reassuring grin. Ron also noticing her sadness glanced back at the black haired boy.

"Oh don't mind him, he's new here. His names...well actually I don't know his name." Ron looked over at the boy who was currently watching the conversation going on in front of him. No one noticed Ginny's glare at the other girl.

A notepad suddenly appeared on the table with red words on it. The ebony haired boy gestured for Hermione to take it.

Harry. Nice to meet you Hermione.

Hermione sent a small smile his way. But Harry just nodded again before taking his pen and paper back and looking out the window.

Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder pulling her attention back to him. "Well Harry I guess. He got here at the same time as you and doesn't speak at all. Don't take it personally."

"Ha he's probably got better things to do then talk to this hussy." Ginny spat out. Hermione looked at her through sad eyes before the other girl stood and stormed from the room doors slamming behind her.

"Don't mind her,"Ron said."She gets this way sometimes, she'll probably apologise later."

Hermione shot a small smile his way. Well this place might just be interesting after all.

**Sooo review please xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here ! :) omg I love Lawson right now :) the band :) **

**Thanks to MaddeTheLover for another review :) and In TiMe FoR for the story alert. DREWHHR thanks for the favourite and smithback :) and hugs to sassay :) dream85 thanks :) **

**Lil Angel xoxo**

*******************************  
Ron had been right. That night Ginny had apologised but gave no reason for her outburst. Hermione had still been wary of the girl until she had been pulled to her feet and led to a small wooden door a couple of corridors away.

Glancing up read the small sign on the door.

_Library_

Without wasting another second she swung the door open and took in the sight in front of her. Row after Row of books all stacked neatly on shelves not a single other person in sight. Breathing in, her lungs were filled with a paper smell that she loved. Rushing to the nearest shelf she began to search through the titles before stopping on 'The Princess bride'

Unfortunately she was at a severe height disadvantage and her fingers just managed to skim the spine, she tried again by jumping but only ended up lodging the book further back. Just as she was about to give up, a long arm stretched over head and plucked the book off the shelf easily before holding it out to her.

"T..thanks." She looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. The teenager was tall and had a mischievous smirk on his face. His hair was just long enough to completely cover his ears and was coloured with reds and black streaks.

"Why Little lady it was no problem" His eyes glinted with amusement as he spoke and offered her a slight bow.

Hermione giggled before holding the hem of her purple dress and dropping into a curtsy. "Thank you anyway kind sir."

They both stared at one another before laughing. Still giggling she collapsed on to the floor with him sitting next to her.

"Fred" He offered her a hand, "the names Fred."

Shaking it she responded. "Hermione...but you can call me Mione." A flirty tone was in her voice and as she blushed Fred's grin grew.

"Nice to meet you ..Mione." He stood up dusted off his jeans before heading out the door shooting her one last smile over his shoulder. "Don't forget, with every great love comes a great story."

She sat there book in hands for a few minutes before hearing a chair move in the next aisle.

Walking around the corner the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring at her before he turned back to the sheet in front of him.

Taking this as permission she held her book tighter and pulled the chair opposite him out. The squealing noise made them both flinch as it was dragged along the ground.

"Sorry" she muttered cheeks bright red.

He shrugged and turned away again. Her curiosity was killing her as he kept his arm covering his work. Finally she closed the book and coughed to get his attention.

"What are you doing?"

No response

"What are you doing ?"

She reached out and tapped his arm. Harry jumped before looking at her obviously having been lost in his own world.

He shot her a suspicious look before turning the paper around to her.

Looking down Hermione gasped. It was one of the best drawings she had ever seen. A beautiful woman was laughing and looked as if she was captured in the moment. Every line of the picture was drawn in red and left unshaded, except for her hair which was coloured in a vibrant red and a pair of green eyes that seemed to follow you. Harry's eyes.

Now that she glanced between the two more resemblance's jumped out at her. The same nose and thin face. But the rest belonged to someone else.

"Who is she ?"

_My mother_

I passed the picture back smiling "she's beautiful." A shadow of a smile flickered over his face before it vanished.

_She was_

Was ? Oh. Hermione felt sadness fill her as she looked at the depressed boy.

"So any way Boy-who-lived-to-be- silent why are you here and not with the others." He quirked an eyebrow at the name.

_Didn't want to. Ron's to ...loud and Neville keeps trying to convince me to talk to plants ..._

Hermione laughed as she read this causing the ebony haired boy to smile.

"Well that is quite bad. Least you don't have Ginny. That girl will be the death of me I swear. Too girly." Hermione shuddered before smiling at Harry's stifled laughter. It was the first time she had heard a noise from him.

A loud curfew bell rang out causing them both to freeze and search for the sound, upon realising Hermione smiled at the boy before walking off.

As she reached the door a small piece of paper was pushed into her hand having been folded many times. Looking up she just managed to catch a glimpse of Harry turning the corner up ahead. Unfolding it she saw a small drawing barley bigger then a passport photo. It was a drawing of her. Her long brown hair. Her brown eyes and her three long scratches.

*********************************  
**pawsrule thanks for the review I appreciate it you get virtual cookies :) Galatea Black you get a hug for the favourite The hunger games 1145 :) thanks :) DeadGirl4Ever thanks for the favourite :) **

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**MaddeTheLover thanks for another review! ShatteredIcePrincess thanks and I love the name :) LoveIsConfident**_  
_**Thankyouu Diane Potter thankyou so much :D Westrup thanks :) and you to el3302 xoxo BookStopsHere thanks :) 0 BoozeHound 0 thankyou :) snowangl05 :) Superpig909 and Lyra Aquila thanksss**_

_**Lil Angel**_

_**Xoxo**_

*********************************  
It was his first therapy session. The woman in front of her hadn't spoke yet but Harry already hated her.

He didn't know if it was her all pink clothes which matched the room or the fact that said room had pictures of cats everywhere, but something about this woman made him nervous.

"Now Mr Potter. I hope we will become the best of friends in due time. You can come to me for anything." Her voice was sweet in a terrifying way. No way in hell would he approach this woman even if you payed him a million pounds.

"Now, Harry," He shot a frown in her direction," How about we stop this immaturity and you speak to me?"

Harry shook his head still frowning at her.

"Come on now Harry you can trust me" her smile made her look like toadlike or as if she was sucking a particularly sour sweet.

Yeah sure I'm going to trust a woman who has an obsession with cats and just called me immature.

She must have guessed this thought because her voice grew sharper,"Harry you will speak to me immediately!"

His glare deepened and she sat back in her chair. "Fine you may go."

Harry left the room and as soon as the door shut, let out a small sigh of relief. Walking back to his room he was stopped by a small pink haired woman.

"Hey wotcha, shouldn't you be somewhere ?" Her voice made him immediately like her. She seemed so care free and happy. Maybe to happy but Harry would take what was given. He was about to grab his pen and think o an excuse when her eyes lit up.

"Oh wait your ...Harry? The new kid? Well I've heard a lot about you how about we go for a walk ? I'm Tonks by the way."

Harry sent her a small smile and followed her to a small garden he'd not noticed yet. They sat on a small bench in the shade and Harry got his notebook out just in case.

"You made any friends yet ?" She asked,"anyone seem interesting?"

Where to start there had been Cho Chang a beautiful girl with Bipolar disorder who had been playin opposite him in sports and Marrieta with an attachment problem who had been as her back like a constant shadow, both from the eagles. Cedric Diggory a boy with a Hero complex but who seemed nice enough along with a childish Hannah Abbott both of who were Badgers had spoke to him yesterday or Cedric had Hannah and Neville seemed in their own little world. He had yet to meet any snakes. out of the lions Ginny was always ready to help but needed constant listening to if you didnt want screamed at. Then their was Hermione...

_**Everyone is**_ He paused trying to pick the right word. _**Interesting**_

Tonks let out a small giggle,"You can say that again. So what's with the silence ?"

Harry shrugged at the woman unable to explain his need to remain quiet. He didnt understand it himself.

"You know I lost my husband. Remus was his name. Remus Lupin he was the kindest man in the world. He got lost in the woods one day and never returned."

Harry shot her a questioning look but she was lost in thoughts.

"I wanted to scream and shout. the opposite to you i guess. I wanted to deny that it had happened to make all those around me feel pain. But eventually I moved past that. You have to try too okay." It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway.

_**I'll try**_

"That's all you can do you only fail when you stop trying." Her voice was serious but still sounded light hearted.

_**But I did fail**_

Her face crumpled in confusion as she read this."go on."

His hand shook as he wrote .

_**I didn't love them enough. I failed. So they were taken away from me. I didn't deserve them.**_

Tonks eyes widened as Harry took on a depressed expression an a small tear left the now shaking boys eye.

"You can't blame yourself. It will end up destroying you from the inside out if you do." Her eyes held a warmth that he could only remember being in his mothers eyes and on impulse he pulled the young woman into a hug. Unfortunately she lost he balance and they both fell off the bench and onto the ground.

A deep laughter filled the garden and Harry froze puzzled until he realised it had came from him. He slammed his mouth shut and after a glance at Tonks face he was on his feet and running from the garden. When he stopped running he realised he was completely and utterly lost. He slowed to a walk and headed back down the corridor he'd come from.

He was lost in thought as he turned the corner and ran slap bang into a familiar face he hadn't seen in months.

"Oh I'm so sorryI wa ..Harry ?!"

Finally things seemed to be looking up.

*********************************  
**AllWasWell07: I will try to make it longer next time :) **

**DraconaXelphos : haha I do that to and just click on random stories :P glad you liked it :) thankyou!**

**pawsrule : thanks for another review :) **

**Smithback: thanks :) **

**happybabe: thanks and I will try :)**

**Names looking up (?) : thankyou thankyou thankyou :P I will consider your ideas :) **

**Xoxo review please**


	7. Chapter 7

Big thanks to Fallen-Petals15 your idea really helped :) yeah js2801thanks and I hope this is better.

MaddeTheLover: I'll try :)

Lil Angel xoxo

*********************************  
Harrys PoV

"Oh I'm so sorry I wa ..Harry ?!"

Without thinking he grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug, the blonde girl hugging him in return. The last time he'd seen her was a week before his parents had died, her family had claimed she was at an all girls school in France.

But here she was.

Her blonde hair was a messy as ever, a pen tucked over her ear as another held her bun in place. A long necklace of what looked like pop bottle caps was around her neck.

Luna Lovegood.

The one and only.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, her silvery eyes alight.

Harry opened his mouth before shutting it again. Was he about to speak? Shaking his head he grabbed a pen and his notebook.

_My parents died. They sent me here when I stopped speaking to people. I've missed you so much._

"I've missed you too, Harry. So much. I never thought I'd see you again." She pulled him into another hug. "Now, follow me."

Harry shot her a questioning look before grabbing the offered hand and being led towards the underneath of a stairwell.

Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down on the ground. "Sorry, I'm sort of hiding right now."

Seeing Harry's frown she continued.

"You see, I was wandering round the halls when I suddenly felt a chill and turning round, I saw them, Nargles. Everywhere they were. So, I dragged you here. They don't like stairs you see."

Harry sent her a smile, he was already used to the girls fantasy creatures by now. Who was he to tell her they didn't exist? It wasn't like he was the most sane person going. So instead he just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This place is full of creatures, you know? But you try telling Them that and you'll be locked in a padded cell quicker then you can say jumanji."

Harry smiled down at her, before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

They both jumped however when a loud bang echoed in the distance followed by a shout.

"LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The both flinched as it seemed to move closer, standing again Luna pulled him into one last hug.

Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke. "You're strong Harry. You'll survive." With that she turned and ran down the corridor. The corridor away from the voice he couldn't help but notice.

Still smiling he made his way to lunch.

*********************************  
**Hermione's PoV**

Hermione sat on the bed, alone in the empty room, staring at her uncovered arms. Ever since the first cut her arms had always been hidden in some way, shape or form. But now they sat bare, visible to any who may look and it was all Skeeter's fault.

Rita Skeeter. Her therapist and psychiatrist.

Bottle blonde and the ears and eyes of a hawk. The woman seemed to be able to sense a past behind anything.

No matter how little words Hermione had tried to use Skeeter had somehow managed to dig a little deeper.

Skeeter had came to the conclusion that by bearing her arms to all, then she would want to stop disfiguring them and making them ugly. Which was why she now sat here.

The first person to see them had been Ginny. She hadn't mentioned them or even looked anywhere but at her face. For that Hermione was grateful. The red haired girl may be a handful but she had the makings of a true friend.

The dining room had been a whole different kettle of fish. For one thing the snakes were there, tucked away in the corner. For another her entrance attracted everyone's attention.

She had tried to play it casual, so she continued into the hall without paying attention to the many stares directed her way.

The noise slowly began to drop as people stopped to look at her. Eventually there was silence. Only the sound of her shoes echoed round the room.

Hermione sighed before moving over to where Neville, Ron and Harry and another boy sat all trying their best not to stare.

"Its okay guys you can look if you want to." Both Ron and Neville and the other boy looked away guilty while Harry remained looking at her face.

A piece of paper was pushed in her direction.

_Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I just don't like people staring, I hate this!" Hermione growled.

Harry's eyes flicked to her arms for the first time before going back to her face.  
Scribbling another note he pushed it to her.

_Why?_

"Why? Why what?"

This time instead of writing he simply gestured to her arms and to a nearby knife on the table. The meaning was clear. Why do you cut?

"Because I want to...because I can't give it up... Because I can't and won't stop." She muttered making him have to lean forward to hear.

Harry began to write something when a shadow crossed over the table.

Standing over her shoulder were 2 of the snakes. A boy with platinum blonde hair and a girl who resembled a pug with a squashed face.

"Haha look Pansy, look at her arms, they're disgusting." The black haired girl began to giggle as Hermione jerked her arms under the table and out of sight as her eyes filled with tears..

Seeing this, Ron stood up and lent towards the intruders.

"Get lost Malfoy, you to Parkinson! No one wants you over here!" His voice echoed in the small room causing everyone to stare at the commotion.

"Aww sticking up for your girlfriend Weasley? How...disgusting" Draco drawled. "You could make little psycho freak babies."

Before anyone could move Hermione got there first and slapped the boy across the face.

*********************************  
**Thanks to: Mikefjh, boilerup1320, Chishio Ame, Ash121391, jessica granger potter21, I-O-U-a-picture, makingabetterworld, MirAndy93, Bobbyb52, One-step-close, babs247, eldritchbob, DragonWolf82 and JP Gosick :) **

**AllWasWell07: sorry you were wrong but nice guess :)**

**Diane Potter: sorry you were wrong :)**

**Penny is wise: thanks :) **

**Btw any other characters you wish to see ?**

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to Dark Soul 1988, LordRahl80, GingerJoker, lt2n, jonasgrl9, Mick-Ann, KatiePotterWeasley and EmeraldEyes-91, One-step-close and silentdreamsinthisheartx and babymama123 and nr 25 peter and Mayabi Yoruno.**

**sorry for the wait i was in a bit of a car accident and havent been able to keep track of everything.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
Harrys Pov

Pansy screeched as Hermione's hand touched the other blondes face leaving a red imprint in its place. Around them everyone gasped waiting for someone to react.

"Don't you dare bother us again, or you'll get a lot worse," Hermione snarled grabbing Draco by the shirt and pushing him away. "Now leave."

With that she sat down beginning to eat.

Draco growled,"No one talks to me like that and gets away with it you slut! I don't care who you think you are but in here you are NOT the boss!"

"Well nor are you so you can forget that right away. Now I think I told you to leave?"

"What makes you think that -"

"Seriously," Hermione rolled her eyes,"are you deaf or something?"

"No I just don't listen to whores..." A smirk formed on his face.

"I am no whore."

"Well Granger. You're a wildcat I can tell you that."

"So what if I am Malfoy."She asked with a sigh.

"Just saying...when you get bored of Weasley...or should it be Potter?...come find me."

With a wink he left the silent cafeteria and a speechless Pansy behind him.

1 minute later she snapped back to her senses and ran after him with a scream of his name.

Hermione shook her head in disgust missing the green eyes staring at her.

*********************************  
Hermione stared at the blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight. It would be the perfect day to go to the beach if she wasn't trapped in this mad house.

Was she really appealing to Draco? Did he really expect her to go after him? Should she go find him?.

With that Hermione let her head drop into her hands letting out a moan of despair. Did she really just consider going after that weirdo?

She had only been here a while and yet everything seemed so different. The same people you could pass everyday on the street were constantly around her with secrets and mystery surrounding them. She had never been one to socialise but here she felt...safe? No...content. At peace. She could be herself here.

Believe it or not, she actually made friends. She really liked Fred and Ron and even Neville. Ginny was alright.

And Harry?

They were constantly getting involved in debates over one thing or another. Her with her words and him with his pen. Their main topic of debate seemed to be risk taking. What was considered brave and what was considered foolish. They had very different views on this.

Out of all the people in the hospital he was the one she was most curious about. Something about him attracted her need to know everything. Her inner monologue was cut off by a light voice.

"Can I sit here?"

She did not answer and just settled with staring at the blonde girl. Never before had she seen someone look so ...curious?

"Isn't the weather beautiful?" The blonde asked. "I'm Luna."

Silence.

A few seconds later Hermione snapped back to reality and realised how rude she was being to this Luna girl and rushed to fix it. "Oh, Sorry. I'm Hermione."

She nodded. "I know. I saw you're little hall Fiasco."

"Yeah. wasn't my best decision."

"Malfoy deserved it. The Wrackspurts will get to him. Trust me."

"Okay..."

"You think I'm lying."Luna's blue eyes turned icy before she began to giggle."Its okay not many people believe me. Harry does."

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked hoping to get some answers.

"Harry Potter? Of course I've always known him." With that she began to search through a small bag the brunette had just noticed.

"How? What do you mean?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Mione. Careful you don't go the same way."

"Satisfaction brought it back Luna. I was just asking." Something about this girl riled Hermione up.

Luna simply smiled before standing and away and turning the corner into the building and out if sight.

Hermione wanted answers.

*********************************  
**LunaScamander17: erm sorry it took so long to add her? Haha yesh she is also a patient. I didn't think of her ...I might add her.**

**AllWasWell07: :) **

**HarryHermioneEdwardBella - thanks :)**

**Diane Potter: thanks :D**

**I'm home : :) thanks will try to **

**Penny is wise : thankyou :) **

**Xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**To: ms-archer17, justthedoctor (love the name!), bellalib, janetthejohn, Cheongsangshinki, I'mnotTophIamMelonlored, funkypunker, izzyp 120, lanaaluthor, realjet2000, Adelina Riverflow, alilrose, ClassifiedAdept15, SaphireDragon007 and hermionejeangrangerpotter14**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Harry sat down and began to write. It had took him an hour but eventually he had decided to follow Tonks' advice to write home. He refused to listen to that evil pink toad anymore. So, he decided, Tonks would be a suitable therapist.

She had suggested he try and write a letter to his family. He refused to even consider the idea at first not even willing to explain why he disliked the idea, eventually he was persuaded to think about it.

And here he was.

Dear Petunia,

I know that you are probably wondering what this letter is about. I guess I just wanted a chance to explain.

You deserve that much.

I don't really know how it started; I was worried I guess worried that when I opened my mouth the first thing to come out would be an apology. I would be apologizing for tearing apart the perfect life you had.

But as time passed it got harder and harder to try and speak to you, as if I said something wrong you would realise that you should hate me.

I didn't try to stop you from leaving me here because I know that I deserve to be apart from you.

But I'm going to try.

I want to return home. With you. I know it might take a long time for you to forgive me but please know that I will be trying.

I miss you.

Love Harry

* * *

He had gone to post it only to find that he was completely and utterly lost…again. He sighed before heading back the way he came from only to notice something different. This time a boy leant against one of the walls.

Fred Weasley.

Harry had not spoken to the boy yet but Ron had clued him in when mentioning the rest of the Weasley clan.

Apparently on this floor there was Fred, himself and Ginny.

The next floor up had those under constant supervision:

Percy – Paranoia

Bill – Schizophrenic

And Charlie the boy who believed he could fly.

But out of them all Fred was the one Harry was most interested in. Originally there were two of them, Fred and George, both orphans already. They were both caught in a storm one day when out playing, when the trees had begun to break being the oldest Fred had took his brothers hand and tried to run to safety, it was no one's fault when another tree fell pushing the two apart. George was found dead the next day. A week later the matron had found Fred sitting on his bed chatting to George again. Eventually it grew worse until he demand an extra bed in his room, an extra plate at dinner and even believed George was finishing his sentences.

The worst of it was when he believed he was George. He had scared the other children with his constant chopping and changing.

Unable to cope he was sent here.

He glanced up when Harry approached.

"Hey you're the silent dude? Harry?"

At Harry's nod he continued.

"Well I'm Fred and this is…

"…but I'm the better looking one."

Harry simply smiled as if Fred hadn't gone quiet for a minute.

"So Harry, old mate, old bean old pall, how would you like it if we told you a few jokes?"

At another nod Fred grinned.

"What do you say George? The one about the toilet seat….but the chicken ones boring…I'm older I decide…because I say so."

Bemused the black haired boy sank down the wall to sit opposite the ginger as he continued his one sided conversation.

"Anyway since we can't decide on a story… I hear from my brother that a certain sister of mine has become fascinated with you….hmmmmmm?"

Neither of them noticed Hermione stopping at the corner of the corridor after hearing the question.

Ginny's to…exuberant.

"That I totally understand." Fred said with a wise nod. "Well that Astoria's stunning what about her?"

To picky and perfect.

"There must be some girl who interests you."

Hermione leant as close as she dared as Harry frowned before writing, a sharp call of his name had him tearing the page off, chucking it at Fred he ran down the corridor away from the two spectators.

She was about to leave when a voice reached her ears.

"Oh, Pretty lady… come out come out where ever you are."

"How did you know I was there?" Hermione frowned.

"You can never trick a trickster. George Weasley at your service. Now if you cross your heart, I will let you in on a secret."

Smiling Hermione made the gesture.

"Well Miss Mione you might want to take a little looksee at this bit of paper I'm about to accidently drop. Don't tell Fred and I will let you be my new best friend."

With that he began to skip down the corridor the paper from Harrys notepad dropping to the floor as promised.

Picking it up her eyes read each sentence lightening quick before crumpling it into a ball she stormed down the corridor anger on her face.

* * *

**LunaScamanser17: that might work actually**

**Dancer4813; thanks**

**Diane Potter: hopefully ive helped make up for shortness?**

**Pawsrule: Im perfectly sorted now thanks and thanks for the review**

**Penny is Wise: thanks**

**Important: Im looking for this story and cant find it anywhere so if you could help me pleaseeeeee? All I can remember is that harry wins the war but to many people die. Anyways something happens and he ends up at school with his parents. Hes sorted into Gryffindor and has a list of everyone who died tattooed on his wrist and arm. I know its vauge but I really want to read it again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to : Think Dream Imagine, Emo Bunny 98, Iowa-tarheel, MrsPotterDrEw and Jh831 and Warvillage and Kanotsa and PhonixEye1000 and hermione898**

**So yeah this would have been out yesterday but I came down with a bad case of royal baby fever but still…. IT'S A BOY! Now I just need a name for the little prince.**

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

* * *

Hermione slammed the doo rto her room shut before collapsing onto the bed and screaming into her pillow.

"That stupid, stupid boy!"

Ginny spun around from her dresser before cocking her head to the side, "What boy?"

"Which boy? Which boy? Harry Freaking Potter! That's which boy!"

The younger girl simply rolled her eyes before turning back to her dresser and brushing her hair. This wasn't the first time Hermione had gone off on one about the potter boy.

Ginny found him perfect. Her plan for making him fall in love with her would work perfectly as long as Hermione disliked him.

"What's he done now?"

"what's he done now he's-" Hermione cut off quickly. She couldn't tell Ginny without having to explain everything, "he…just…bumped into me."

"mmhmmm? Of course he did. I think you like him?" With that Ginny glared at her before remarking spitefully, "Don't you?"

Hermione flushed a dark red.

"No! Of course not!"

"For someone who was good at hiding the cuts on her arms you're a crap liar Granger!"

Hermione instantly flipped. "Better than being a Hussy, Ginerva."

"I bet you haven't even kissed a boy, Frizzy!"

"Have to! Bet you've slept with 20 and have the diseases to prove it!"

"A pillow doesn't count! And I'm a Virgin."

Hermione simply scoffed,"Liar! And VIKTOR was real! And from Bulgaria!"

"Really? Bulgaria? Is that why he hasn't visited ?" Ginny smirked.

"Actually he lives out there and was an exchange student."

"What did you exchange? Your looks for that mug?"

Both girls were on their feet in an instant.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Cow!"

"Hooker!"

Just as the dived for each other the door swung open hitting off the wall and bouncing back.

"I will NOT have fighting in this establishment!" McGonagall stood and frowned at the two girls who focused their eyes on the floor.

The piece of paper that had been clutched in Hermiones hand lay forgotten on the bed.

_Well there is one girl I kinda like. She's a Lion as well, I think you know her? Shes calle-_

* * *

Elsewhere

Nymphadora Tonks frowned at the boy in front of her.

"I think it's time Harry."

Harry shot her a confused look.

"we need to talk about Sirius."

_there's nothing to talk about!_

"Look, Harry, I know its upsetting but you have to accept it..."

_There wasn't anything wrong.._

"He was mad, Harry, he needed help. He kidnapped you..."

"NO!"

Both of them flinched back at the loud noise before Harry slammed his mouth shut and ran from the room leaving a dumbstruck Tonk's behind.

* * *

**Rachael: oui oui**

**Penny is Wise: I know I felt mean writing it**

**AllWasWell07: it actually isn't a Harmony story sorrrry**

**LunaScamander17: you do make me chuckle**

**Pawsrule: smile**

**Man of Constant Sorrow: I love that movie! Aww you are too nice …wow…I was actually trying to find a way to fit him in… haha well anyways im really glad you liked it so far fingers crossed you'll stick with it till the end.**

**Harryisawesome: haha here you go one update.**


End file.
